Asylum
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Kid is a patient in an insane asylum. He has anger issues, he's lost all of his gang, and he generally doesn't care about life. Law is a doctor who is very unhappy with life. When Kid gets transferred to Law's ward, what kind of deal can Law make to get his way? An idea spawned by a Skype group full of KidLaw sinners.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor Law." The nurse called out. She jogged up to me with a file. I closed the patient's door and took the file. I gave her a questioning glance. "It's a new patient. He was just transferred to us."  
"Why?" I questioned, looking at his charts he didn't belong here. I worked in the low risk wing.

According to this guy's charts, he was violent, lashed out, attacked nurses, and he suffered from dissociative disorder. He was the exact opposite of what I worked with. I dealt with suicide cases, anxiety, depression, and things of that nature. It was a boring job but it paid the bills.

"They had to swap with us. A couple came in and they couldn't be together. So they gave us one of theirs and let me tell you, they were extremely happy about it." The nurse told me with a smirk. "He's in room 13. Have fun." She sauntered away and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her ass. It was okay but not quite my taste.

I looked at his name, Eustass Kid. Who named their kid, Kid? I pondered as I opened his door. What I saw before me was quite a sight. A big red head in a straight jacket and he was fighting to get out of it.

'Get me the fuck out of this!" He yelled at me, banging his head against the wall.  
"Well hello to you too Eustass-ya. I am . I will be your doctor while you are here. Can you please not hit your head? You are in the jacket for not only your own safety but ours." I explained as I walked closer to him. He continued to try and lash out.  
"Get away! Get away! Don't shoot!" He screamed, knocking a hole into the wall with his head. I sighed.  
"Nurse! We need a sedate in here." I called.

Seconds later two nurses rushed in, needle in hand. They shoved it into his neck and he went still. They helped lay him down and I helped them to him to the bed. I gave him one last look before dropping his chart at the end of his bed and checking on my other patients.

Later that night on my second round I saved the new patient for last. I entered his room and shut the door. The redhead had his head resting on the wall and he was watching me as I checked his chart.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of me. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. I pulled out the pin light I had in my lab coat pocket and shined it into his eyes. I flicked it to the left and right. Satisfied with the results I sat back.  
"I am Dr. Law; you are in the low risk wing. They had to move you. Do you not remember?" I asked.  
"No. I was in my room then I was back with Killer, Heat, Wire, and the gang. Now I'm here." He told me. He tried to struggle against the chains holding him down to no avail.  
"Do you know where he is?" I asked, writing notes in his chart.  
"Uhh a loony bin." He told me sarcastically. I looked up at him and smiled. He was a feisty one.

"Good enough. I am going to untie you now so you can take your meds. However if you attack me, it's the padded room for a week." I warned.  
"I'll be good. I cross my heart.. You know if I could. Kinda tied up." I just smirked and untied his hands.

He rubbed his wrists before sitting up. He tried to swing his legs over the bed but was stopped by the restraints. He looked at me and I just shrugged, holding out a cup of water and a container of pills. He just sighed and took the pills in one swallow. He downed the water in a gulp and handed me the cup back. He lay back down and looked at me. It was like I was being examined. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I let him look me over.

"See anything you like?" I questioned.  
"What would you care? You think I'm crazy just like everyone else here. What does it matter what I think?" He complained, rubbing his temples.  
"I liked you better when you were being feisty. You aren't as interesting when you are whining." I said. I got up to walk out before he called out.  
"Wait!" I turned back and raised my eyebrow in question. "Interesting how?"  
"In all sorts of ways. You forget hours at a time, you commit random acts of violence. Hell according to this chart you bit a nurse on your transfer over here."  
"That doesn't count! She made the jacket too tight." He defended himself. I gave him a quick glance. He didn't even look guilty.  
"As I was saying. You have no respect for authority and you are self-destructive. You were in a gang. You watched all your friends be shot down right in front of you and you are the only survivor." I finished, throwing the chart at his feet.

"Anything else?" He glared at me  
"Oh I'm sure there's plenty more. However I want to cut right to the chase. You don't like taking the meds, you don't agree with what they say, you want your friends back. I can't help with everything but I can help with a few things." I told him, watching his face for any signs of anything. His cheek slightly twitched and he looked up at me with questions in his eyes. "I was kicked out of the operation ward and the high risk ward. Care to know why?" He just shrugged but I could tell that he wanted to know, his eyes gave him away. "Experiments. I like to run experiments. I lost a few patients before they got curious and looked into it. I was moved here on probation. It's awfully boring and I hate it. I am offering you a proposal." I explained, growing more excited by the minute.

I grew worried as the seconds turned to minutes with no response. I was beginning to think that I had made a mistake. It had been worth a try. I was growing bored of my job anyway. I turned to leave when the crazy redhead stopped me yet again.

"What is the proposal?" He asked, watching my every move.  
"You let me run tests and experiments and I cut back your meds."  
"That doesn't sound like much of a deal for me. You get to run your tests and have fun but I'm still on the meds and I'm still locked up. It's like a you win and I just become a guinea pig." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me expectantly. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I did like this one.  
"I can't take you off all the meds. However I can take you off of most of them. The ones I can't take you off of or so you don't snap and kill all of us here." I said. "Take it or leave it." I told him. I turned and put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" He called out again. "Fine, I'll do it. This place sucks anyway. Maybe you make it suck a little less." I smiled as I opened the door and left the room.

I went home that night and for the first time since my transfer, I looked forward for work the next day. I showed up to work early, handled my patients, avoided Kid, and prepared for the night to come. I prepped a room and told the nurses it was for a psych eval. None of them wanted to get close to the crazy redhead anyway.

After my final night run, I visited Kid. A nurse helped me get him in a straight jacket. He was oddly compliant. He didn't fight and he followed me to the room. The nurse left us without a backwards glance.

"So what do you want to do? Cut me open? Probe me? What is on the list for your experiments?" He questioned, eyeing the room.  
"Well for tonight," I told him, snapping on gloves. "I thought we might do a little something different than what you might of had in mind."  
"What's th.." He couldn't even finish his question as I shoved a needle into his neck and forced the liquid into his veins. "Wzz.." He slurred as the liquid started to take effect.

I waited until he slumped over on the operating table before making my move. I unbuckled him from the jacket and stripped him down. Then I sprawled him out on table and chained him down. I then plunged another syringe into his neck and waited for the medicine to kick in.

"What.. The hell did you do to.. me?" He slurred out as the paralysis medicine warn off.  
"Well I paralyzed you for starters, then I stripped you down, and then I, unanalyzed you. However you were conscious for all of it so where did you get confused?" I asked, lubing up my fingers as I approached him yet again.  
"I thought you were going to experiment on me. Why am I naked, what are you doing?" His eyes were rapidly moving from my face to my fingers. "What are you.. ahhh." He moaned out in surprise as I pushed two of my fingers up his ass.  
"I never once said what kind of experiments. You agreed, are you going to back out now?" I taunted, pushing past my knuckles and curling my fingers as I made it deeper.  
"I'm.. ahh.. not going.. to back out." He breathed out.

I smirked down at him. When I first looked at his charts and met him, I was almost certain that he would do anything. This only proved my point. He was desperate to get off his meds. I added another finger and his breathing hitched. I continued to pump my fingers until I was satisfied that he was ready for what was to come next.

I removed my fingers, earning a surprised yelp from the redhead. I smiled down at him as I took off the gloves and removed my pants. I slathered lube all over my hard member and I climbed on the table. I placed myself between his legs.

"Are you really?" He stopped himself mid question. "You know what? I don't care. Just get it over with." He told me, looking at the wall.  
"Really? It was that easy?" I asked him as I lined myself up.  
"You're gonna do it anyway. Plus," He smirked at me. "You were pretty good with your fingers. Also I will have you know, I'm normally on the pitching end so next time how about I show you a good time." He winked just as I pushed myself into him.

He threw his head back and his breathing automatically became labored. I could feel his walls constricting around my throbbing cock. He was right, I was popping his cherry. What a sweet moment it was for me. Not everyday did I get someone this 'pure' per say. I wanted to cherish this moment. Each of my thrust was slow and calculated. I let the tip of my dick graze his prostate but didn't apply enough pressure for him to feel immense pleasure. He could tell I was toying with him but he couldn't do anything about it, he was chained to a table. He tried to rotate his hips to meet my thrusts but the chains restricted nearly all of his movement. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you are going to fuck me, do right." He complained.  
"I am. Just enjoy this." I whispered.

I ran my nails along his torso, earning a shiver. He barred his teeth and glared at me. I could tell he didn't like slow and gentle. He was the rough kind. I smiled; this would definitely be a fun experiment.

I changed my angle a bit and sped up my thrusts. This time I was doing more than just grazing his sweet bundle of nerves; I was hitting them with ever expert thrust. He started moaning out and clenching his fists. I heard the chains rattle as he pulled against them with no luck. I ceased all motion and quickly took off my shirt. I stuffed it into his mouth before resuming my assault on his prostate. I could feel the hate and anger rolling off of him in waves but I could also read his body language and I knew what pleasure he was feeling.

I wrapped my hand around his very impressive member and pumped in the same rhythm I was thrusting. His head lulled back and my breathing sped up and my climax drew near. Kid tried to spit out the shirt as his cum spilled over my hand. I could hear him grunt through the shirt. I rammed against his prostate one last time as I filled him with my seed. I collapsed on top of him, his warm cum coating my stomach. I reached up and pulled the shirt out of his mouth. We both struggled to regain breath.

As my dick stopped twitching, I pulled out and set to cleaning myself up. I pulled my pants on but quickly realized that my shirt would be unwearable. I shoved it into a drawer in the room and cleaned up Kid.

"So what now?" Kid asked.  
"Now I am going to paralyze you again so I can re.." He cut me off.  
"No I meant with my meds. That was part of the deal." He said.

"Well after this exam, I will mark your charts and advise the nurses that I am the only one who will be allowed to medicate you." I told him, plunging another needle into his neck.

As soon as he was presentable, I called a nurse in and she helped me get Kid back to his room. I made a few notes in his chart and left to go home for the night. That night I slept the best I had in months.

* * *

The next few months went by in a blur. Some nights I took Kid to the operating room while others I kept him in his room. I told the nurses he was getting worse and needed one on one care. At first I used the same routine, paralyze him, undress him, fuck him, then take him back to his room.

After the second month I cut out the paralysis step. I hadn't had any problems. Every night he took it and enjoyed it. He did like it rough even if he wasn't the one in control. Many nights I left with a bloody back and bite marks lining my chest. I didn't mind though, it made things exciting.

I had taken him off the depression medicine and the anxiety pills. I had also thrown out a few other ones and added a mood stabilizer. So far he seemed to be doing better. He didn't seem to be getting any worse. In fact he appeared to be getting better. He was less violent to the nurses and he wasn't as self-destructive. He was even a bit more open. He told me about his crew and what his life on the street was like.

On the fourth month he took me by surprise.

"It's my turn to show you a good time." Kid said as I felt a needle being shoved into my neck.

* * *

 **A/N- This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but as I started writing it, I wanted to make it a bit longer so it will probably only be about one or two more chapters. My first time writing an asylum AU so I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's my turn to show you a good time." I whispered in the doctors ear as I jabbed a needle of anesthetic into his neck.

As the doctor slept, I stripped him down and tied him to my bed with the sheets. I sat in a chair at the end of the bed and waited for him to wake up. I had waited for this moment since the first night he had 'experimented' on me. It had taken careful planning but thanks to Law I was no longer on many of the meds and my thoughts were more clearer. It had taken time but I was going to make good on my promise from all those months ago.

Sure the doctor had shown me a good time and it was nice to have some form of release in this hell hole but I wanted more, no I needed more. It was my turn to have my way with the the man. He had spent months tying me up and fucking me senseless. I had enjoyed it but part of me had wanted something different. So I had came up with a plan. It was going to be hard but I knew with time I could accomplish it.

I had to wait for a day that a nurse actually visited my room. I had to create a disturbance but when the nurse came in I managed to seduce her. She was new so she knew very little about me. Over the next few weeks I talked her into visiting me and eventually she slept with me. As I was taking off her coat I slipped a needle full of anesthetic under my bed.

From there I waited it out for this moment. I knew he would visit me. If he stuck to schedule today would be a day we stayed in my room. I waited all day for him to come. Finally as it got dark I heard him outside my room. I took the syringe and waited by the door. In came the doctor and seconds later I had plunged the needle into his neck. I caught him as he fell and closed the door.

Now as the doctor came too I waited.

"Eustass-ya." The doctor slurred.  
"Good morning ." I smiled as he realized he was tied to the bed.  
"Why?" He questioned, not mad it seemed, just curious.  
"I promised you I would show you a good time. Now it's time to make good on that promise." I told him, climbing on the bed.

The doctor did the exact opposite what I expected from him. I thought he might get mad or even yell for a nurse. Instead he smirked up at me.

"Well show me just what you are made of big boy."

I was shocked but I quickly regained composure and searched around in his jacket for the bottle of lube I knew he carried. I poured some on my fingers and wasted no time and shoving two of them up his tight little ass. He turned his head to the side so he was no longer looking me in the eye but he didn't stifle the moans that escaped his lips. I stretched him slowly, taking my time and making sure he was prepared properly. I was pretty big and I wasn't sure just how often he took things up his pretty little hole.

Finally after stretching him the best I could, I could barely contain myself. His moans were driving me crazy and my dick was throbbing. I lubed it up and lined myself up. Law finally turned and looked at me. I could see the lust swimming in his eyes. He was silently begging me to fuck him. I leaned down and took his bottom lip between my teeth and lightly nibbled on it. I reached down and made sure my dick was lined up and I pushed my way in.

I couldn't help but moan at how tight he was. He moaned against my lips as I reached my full length. I waited for just a slight second before I started my assault. It started out slow but I gradually picked up speed. Law fought against the sheets to no avail. I had tied him down good and I was sure he wasn't going anywhere. I rammed into him time and time again, not once letting up. Instead of begging me to stop, he pleaded with me to keep going. I gave into his demands and continued.

I grazed something with the tip of my dick and his head pushed back into the pillow as he cried out. I rammed into that spot again, this time harder and he turned his head to bite the pillow. I could hear him trying to hold back moans with every thrust. I continued to hit the spot over and over again, knowing just what it felt like. He had tormented me for months with the same thing. I knew just what I was doing to him.

"Not so nice when the roles are reversed is it?" I panted, smiling down at him.  
"Actually.. I have been.. W..Waiting for thiiiis..Moment for.. A while..Nooow," He moaned out.

I looked down at him confused but didn't get a chance to ask because I got distracted by the noises he was making. My continued assault on his prostate must have been to much because I felt him ejucalate all over my stomach while nearly screaming out my name. Seconds later I followed and filled him with my seed with his name on my lips. I waited to come down from my high before pulling out my twitching dick and collapsing beside the doctor.

"What did you mean?" I asked. He smirked at me and tugged on the sheets. "I'll let you go once you tell me," I bargained.  
"I have just been waiting for you to either overpower me or find a way to take what you want," he said nonchalantly.  
"You knew this would happen?" I questioned. Instead of answering, Law tugged on the sheets and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and untied him. He rubbed his wrists and sat up slowly. He looked around and grabbed a towel that he had dropped when I had stuck the needle into his neck. He cleaned himself up and dressed before he sat back down. I did notice he moved a bit slower than normal and he flinched a bit as he sat down. Served him right for all those nights he had fucked me senseless. I had gone easy on him this time.

"You aren't the submissive type. You were only doing this to get off your meds and I knew it was a matter of time before you got bored. You are the type to get what you want. You aren't crazy like they seem to think you are. I know better than that. I knew from the moment I saw you. You have been through some traumatic shit and you have violent tendencies. You also suffer from post traumatic stress and that's why you dissociate. You don't need all these meds, you just need someone who understands and will take care of you." Law said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I took in all he said.

"Like anyone would want to put up with me. That's why I'm here and heavily," I put air quotes around heavily, "medicated. I was put here because I am a burden on society and it was easier than locking me up," I scoffed, looking out the barred window.

I felt Law stand up and I expected him to leave, instead he came and sat by me and looked out at the night sky. He looked at me but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Do you miss it?" he asked me quietly.  
"Miss what?" I mumbled, still looking outside.  
"The fresh air, the freedom," he said.  
"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" I asked, finally looking at him. He was no longer looking at me but his gaze was to the stars.  
"I can give it back," he whispered so quietly I almost missed it.  
"What did you say?" I questioned, not believing my own ears.

"I said I can give you your freedom back, well most of it. I can have you checked out. I know you have nowhere to go so I have a proposition. You come with me. You can live at my house and have your freedom back. The only thing I require is that you be there when I need experimental material. It is nothing that would be life threatening but it might be a bit uncomfortable at times." Law explained, looking at me with excitement in his eyes.

"What like the last time? You tie me up and tease me and fuck me?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Yes and no. I expect sex but I have a lab set up in my basement. I would expect to perform some low level experience, take blood, things of that nature," he explained.  
"You mean cut me open and shit?" I asked, growing concerned as his smile grew.  
"At time it's a possibility," he shrugged. "It's a small price to pay for your freedom."

A week later Law was showing me to my new room. I set the bag of clothes that I had on the bed and looked around. The doctor had a two story house and it was very well maintained. My room had a queen sized bed, a walk in closet, a flat screen tv, and my own personal bathroom. He showed me to the kitchen with top of the line appliances, the living room with another flat screen tv. He showed me his room which was the master bedroom with a four poster bed. It had black satin sheets and I instinctively reached out to touch them. I could hear Law softly laugh behind me as he loosened his tie and throw his coat over the back of a chair. He pushed me down on the bed and he removed his tie.

He used it to tie my hands together and attach it to his head board. He watched me as he loosened his shirt sleeves and kick off his shoes. I watched him, licking my lips. It had been a whole week since we had really seen each other and my body was aching for his touch. He sure as hell took his sweet ass time but I knew he was as eager as I was. He was sporting a bulge in his slacks and I knew he wanted to get on with it as much as I did. He had way more self control than I did though. I started fighting against the tie to try and speed things up but Law completely stopped his undressing to glare at me.

"That tie cost more than your life. I would reevaluate your current actions if you wish to live past tonight," Law warned me.

I wouldn't put it past him to murder me in my sleep either. I stopped fighting and sat back, settling on watching the show. The doctor was lean and cut. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it with his jacket. He knew what he was doing and I couldn't do a damn thing but watch. Finally after what felt like ages, he lost his pants and he climbed onto his huge bed. He wasted no time in tearing off my pants and discarding them on the ground. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer next to his bed and rubbed some one his fingers before lining them up with my entrance and slowly inserting them. I let the waves of pleasure wash over me as he stretched me. I wanted him to be the one under me but I was at his house and he was in charge, for now. I let out a whine as he removed his fingers but when I opened my eyes, Law was hovering over me with a smile. He lowered himself down and kissed me. At first it was just little pecks but they quickly turned into much rougher kisses. Law forced his tongue into my mouth, not that I put up much resistance. His teeth dug into my lip and before long I tasted copper. My tongue ran over my lip and sure enough I was bleeding. The doctor sucked on my lip before his lips moved onto my neck where his teeth nipped at a sensitive spot on my neck. I pulled against the tie but remember what Law had said and thought better of it.

I suffered through his teasing for more than a half hour before he finally gave in to me. He lubed himself up and, not so gently, filled me up. His thrusts were quick and hard but expertly aimed. He grazed my prostate with every thrust but not enough for me to get any real pleasure. It took all I had not to rip the damned tie from bed and fuck his brains out but that was out of the question at this very moment. So I settle for begging, just like the crazy doctor wanted. He smirked down at me as he reached down and wrapped his hand around my hard cock. He started every so slowly jacking me off. It was just added torment. I couldn't get off with him teasing my prostate and dick. It just didn't work that way. He had me right on the edge and he knew it. He taunted me, completely ignoring my pleas. He continued his slow torture and enjoyed every second of it. As he got his pleasure, I planned my revenge. I could fuck him and get off without letting me get any release. As I smiled at my plan, Law sped up, taking me by surprise.

I fought the tie without thinking and ripped it in two. I looked at my hands in shock just as Law hit my prostate dead on. I had so much frustration pent up that it only took a few thrust after that to send me over the edge. I came hard all over Law's hand and my stomach. He wasn't anywhere near done and continued fucking my sensitive ass. My hands found their way to his back and I raked my nails along his skin. I could feel him shiver under my touch and I got rougher. He looked at me with pure animalistic lust in his eyes. I had never seen him look more sexy. I moaned out his name as he leaned down and buried his head in my neck. I felt his teeth but I didn't care. I was focused on wrapping my legs around Law and enjoying the ride.

Finally I started to feel his thrust get sloppy and I knew he was near his climax. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and moved pulled his head away from my neck. I nipped at his ear and whispered.

"Cum for me. I want to hear you scream my name." He growled but seconds later my name was spilling from his mouth and I felt him fill me with his warm seed. As soon as he was done he pulled out and grabbed the ripped tie from my around my wrists. He glared down at me and climbed off the bed. He said nothing as he motioned for me to follow him as he left the room. I sat up and waited a second for the pain to pass before I followed him.

We walked down the stairs back to the first floor then he opened a door that was under the stairs and flipped on a light switch. I realized we were going into the basement and I remembered what he said was down there. I shivered at the thoughts that started to form but I followed him anyway.

Sure enough there was a perfect replica of an operating room. I looked at him and he motioned to the bed in the middle of the room. I sighed, this was part of the agreement. I climbed onto the cold table and laid down. He wasted no time in stabbing my arms and legs down.

"This is your punishment for ripping my best tie up," the doctor said, fiddling with something on the table.  
"You're the one who tied me to the bed with it," I reported. The doctor just laughed and came at me with a scalpel.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm the worlds worst with this update. I just want to say that it took me forever to write this. I would start it then lose motivation and come back to it then lose motivation and it drove me crazy. I spent like 3 hours tonight just trying to focus and finish it. However, it finally got done and I'm so happy about that! I hope you guys like it! It's the last chapter for it. This was only supposed to be a one shot but shit happens so heres chapter two lol.**

rainripple- Sorry it took so long, I hope this makes up for the wait.  
The Red Harlequin on the Luna- Hope this one has less grammar problems. No promises tho, I didn't have anyone go over it. Hope you enjoy senpai!  
eustasskid-redhairedbastard- I'm glad you liked it!  
dance of the angels- I'm the queen of cliffhangers. I love writing them, hate reading them lol. Sorry the update took so long!  
Merazon- I love writing things that make people happy so your comment made me smile! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this update as much as the first one!  
swordfreak- Have no fear, the update is here!


End file.
